Crepes
by 666random4life
Summary: Roxas and RIku have been friends for a long time but Riku still hasn't seen the blonde eat anything but sea salt ice cream (and a orange once). So one day he drags Roxas to the crepe store and makes Roxas eat something new. yaoi - rikuroku rokuriku rikuroxas rikurox roxriku roxasriku or whatever you call it. one-shot


It's been three weeks since Roxas and Sora's birthday and Riku was just walking down the streets of Twilight Town thinking to himself about unimportant matters. Then a boy with blonde spiky hair passed by him riding a skateboard. Riku blinked a couple times before realizing it was Roxas and that he was heading for the sea salt ice cream store. 'Wait…' thought Riku, 'I bought him a huge box of sea salt ice cream for his birthday. don't tell me he ate it all…or maybe Sora forgot to put it in the fridge and it all melted. Yeah, that's probably what happened. Riku put his foot forward to continue the path he was walking but stopped. He sighed and walked to where the blonde was heading, 'might as well see which it is,' he thought.

"Yeah, I ate it all already." Roxas said with a nod then continued eating his recently bought ice cream.

Riku stared in awe. 'How in the world could this kid eat all of that ice cream in just three weeks! I bought him a huge box filled with over 200!' he thought to himself trying to hold back showing anymore surprised features on his face. He didn't like showing any emotions like that or being caught off-guard. "Wait," Riku said after thinking some more. "you shared it with Xion and Axel, didn't you."

"Nope." said Roxas chewing on a piece of his ice cream. "I ate it all by myself."

…..Riku just stared more at the boy. Roxas was fit and yet all he ever eats, or at least all that Riku ever sees him eat, is sea salt ice cream. 'Just where does all that food go!' Riku yelled inside his head.

Roxas bit the stick the ice cream once was on. "I love sea salt ice cream." he said with it still in his mouth.

Riku laughed then stopped, "have you ever tried any other type of sweet than that?" this question was serious, Riku really wanted to know if sea salt ice cream was the only thing Roxas ever eats, in the snack category at least, Riku already seen Roxas eat a orange once. Riku almost laughed out loud thinking back to that time.

"Nope," Roxas smiled. It quickly faltered when Riku grabbed his wrist quickly and pulled Roxas towards him. Roxas blushed at how close they were but glared, "what was that for? You made me drop the stick," he motioned his head towards the ice cream stick that was in his mouth.

"Sorry," Riku rolled his eyes and then smirked down at Roxas. "come with me," Riku said pulling Roxas' wrist.

"I guess I have no choice." Roxas glared at the older boys figure.

"What is this…"

"A crepe," Riku said resting his elbows on the table and his head on his hands, he was smirking as Roxas stared in disgust at the crepe like it was going to explode.

"Don't want." said Roxas stubbornly, he looked outside the window of the shop they were sitting in.

"Eat it," said Riku grabbing the crepe and holding it in front of Roxas to feed him.

"Don't want." he blushed and glared at the other for offering to do such a thing in public.

"Eat it" Riku repeated.

"No."

"Eat it.""No."

"Eat it."

"No!"

"Eat it!"

"No-…"

Riku got the crepe inside the blondes opened mouth. He smirked in triumph and smirked even wider when the blonde started eating it.

When Roxas finished it Roxas closed his eyes and sighed. "it was good…" he mumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately for Roxas Riku heard what he said. "I knew you would like it!" Riku smirked and touched Roxas cheek.

Roxas jumped at the feeling of Riku's skin against his. "what are you doing!"

"Huh?" he pulled his hand away. "You had a piece of the crepe on you so I…" Riku's voice trailed off as he looked around and saw girls blushing looking at the two boys.

He even heard a whisper, "what a cute couple!"

Riku quickly stood up and grabbed Roxas's wrist and ran out of the store and to the train station, no one was there.

Riku and Roxas, panting, stood in front of the station. Roxas was red and so was Riku, but both for different reasons. Roxas was tired from running while Riku was embarrassed about being called a couple. Him and Roxas a couple! That was… well Riku couldn't say he wouldn't be happy if that were to happen.

"What was that for!" Roxas said glaring at Riku, his wrist was starting to hurt from being pulled so much.

"We had to get out of there people were thinking weird thoughts." said Riku calmly.

"People were thinking weird thoughts…" Roxas just stared at Riku blankly, "that sounded grammatical wrong."

Riku laughed slightly, "whatever Roxas."

"So what were they thinking Mr. I can read peoples thoughts." Roxas mocked.

"They said, and were thinking, we were a cute couple." Riku paused watching Roxas blush madly while frowning.

"WHAT!" Roxas yelled almost as loud as he could before Riku covered his mouth.

"Don't make me death Roxy~," he smirked as he pulled his hand away from Roxas' mouth.

Roxas shoved Riku away and was blushing even more now, "One! I told you don't call me Roxy! And Two! Who in their right mind would think we were a couple gross!"

'…well that didn't hurt.' thought Riku sarcastically. "I think we would make a great couple-" Riku covered his mouth to late. Roxas was staring at Riku in shock.

"You think what!?" said Roxas, he almost yelled again.

"Nothing forget it," Riku said walking quickly away before questioned anymore.

* * *

"So in the end you ran away." said Sora jumping on Riku's bed.

"I did not run away…I walked," replied Riku. "and stop jumping on my bed your going to break it, or your head though that's already broken."

"Riku that's not nice calling me stupid in a smart way," Sora stuck out his tongue.

"I didn't-," Riku sighed, "we're getting off topic. Now any advice on what to do about Roxas?"

"Ask him out." Sora said without any hesitation.

"No."

Sora pouted, "but you like him and he likes you so you guys should go out."

"Yes we like each other but not in that way… I think," Riku mumbled the last part to himself.

Sora sighed but was still smiling, "I still think you should ask him out." he jumped off the bed, he never did stop jumping on it, and walked to the door of Riku's room. "but I got to go Roxas is cooking for me today, I don't want to be late. Bye Riku!" and Sora ran off.

* * *

The twins, Roxas and Sora, were sitting on the couch watching a movie together after their dinner. "Roxy your going to be a great wife someday your food is great!" exclaimed Sora smiling at his younger brother who was cuddling with a pillow as he sat watching the movie.

"Shut up." Roxas then glared at Sora, "wait did you just call me Roxy!"

"Nope," Sora lied and got a pillow to his face.

"Liar!" Roxas was still glaring.

"Sorry sorry I know you only like being called that by Riku," Sora then winked, grinning madly as Roxas started blushing.

"Shut up!" Roxas grabbed his pillow again and started beating Sora with it.

Sora just laughed and held his arms in defense, "okay uncle! I give!"

Roxas stopped and returned to where he was staring at the screen, the movie had ended and the credits were just slowly moving off the screen. "I think I like him." Roxas mumbled hugging the pillow.

"Like who?" asked Sora being his normal oblivious self.

"Riku you dummy!" said Roxas with a sigh. "what should I do…"

"Ask him out?"

"No." replied Roxas stubbornly.

Sora sighed and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, it was empty. So he got up and set it down in the dish washer. Then an idea came to him. Sora ran out the kitchen and into his room, then returned to where Roxas was on the couch and stood in front of him.

"Tell me you like Riku."

"WHAT!" yelled Roxas hugging his pillow still.

"You want to go out with him right? That means you like him so admit it."

Roxas just stared at Sora then looked down in defeat. Sora was right, "…fine…" Roxas sighed and mumbled the words very softly, "I like Riku."

"What did you say?" Sora cupped his ear trying to hear what Roxas said.

Roxas stood up frustrated and yelled, "fine! I love Riku!"

Sora put a hand in his pocket and clicked the "off" button and inside that small little mind of Sora's, was a huge grin.

* * *

"What do you think of Roxas, Riku?" said Sora once again jumping on the bed.

Riku was sitting on the floor against his bed and looked up at Sora, "I'll answer that when you stop jumping on my bed." Sora stopped and Riku just sighed mumbling, "some day your going to break your head." another sigh, "anyways about Roxas." he paused thinking. "He's a cool guy."

Sora pouted, 'this is going to be tough,' he thought to himself. Sora reached down into his pocket wondering if he should just turn it off now.

"Hey Sora," said Riku breaking the brunets train of thought. "What do you do when you like someone?"

Sora grinned knowing they were talking about Roxas, "you tell them how you feel."

Riku sighed then covered his mouth thinking about Roxas and what happened with the crepes. "I think I might like Roxas."

Sora's grin grew wider, "you what!"

"Shut up," Sora frowned thinking how Roxas told him the same thing. Riku sighed and looked away, "I like Roxas. There happy?"

"Very," Sora was smirking inside. His job was done, sure it would have been better if Riku said "I love" instead butthis still worked. He hit the "off" switch.

* * *

After two days passed and the boys didn't talk to each other Sora decided to finish the job himself and called Riku to sunset hill's hill while he dragged Roxas there. Riku and Roxas had no idea they were going to see each other, Sora smiled, he was the best evil mastermind at getting people together.

"Sora where are we going?" said Roxas interrupting the others thoughts. He was still being dragged by the wrist. Roxas eyes grew wide when he saw Riku and is face went red. Once the reached the top and standing in front of Riku, Roxas freed his wrist. "Now tell us why are we here-"

"Fine! I love Riku!"

…

Sora was holding his voice recorder above his head proudly. He clicked a button, "and next track."

"I like Roxas."

…

"My job here is done," said Sora grinning as he gave Riku his voice recorder and skipped away happily.

Roxas was looking down too shy to look at Riku again after they heard each others confession. But then…

"Fine! I love Riku!"

Roxas jumped hearing what he said the other day again.

"Fine! I love Riku!"

Roxas looked at Riku, "c…can you stop it" he stumbled over his words slightly in embarrassment.

"I can," he hit the button again but it didn't play Roxas' voice.

Instead the two heard, "I like Roxas." in Riku's voice.

Riku shyly looked away, Roxas started to laugh. "I never would have guessed you would get so embarrassed over something like this! Let's play it again!" he smirked.

"No," Riku smirked. "Mr. always blush."

"I don't always blush!" Riku laughed as Roxas face grew redder.

"Liar," Riku said and then silence fell over them.

"…"

"…"

Riku sighed seeing as the blonde wasn't going to say anything he might as well, "so you like me."

Roxas knew that wasn't spoken as a question but he nodded anyways. He gulped, "yeah, I do. You heard me say it already on the recorder."

"And you heard what I said." Riku looked straight at Roxas and walked forward slowly. "So I'm going to test something."

Roxas was looking into Riku's eyes wondering why they were so determined and questioned what the silver haired boy was going to do. When Roxas finally realized it was too late. Riku was kissing him on the lips. Roxas too shocked to do anything just followed his instincts and kissed back. The blonde boy's eyes were closed tightly as he kissed back while the older one open his eyes slightly seeing the others reaction. When the kiss finally ended Riku stood up straight then laughed. "you aren't that good of a kisser."

Roxas blushed so much his ears turned red, "Shut up! At least I kissed back! I only kiss the people I like anyways!"

"Same here," Riku smiled sweetly towards Roxas.

Roxas had never seen this smile before, it was so warm compared to the old cold Riku he first meet. "So," Roxas bit his lip softly for a moment thinking. "What were you testing exactly?"

"How good a kisser you are." he replied instantly.

"WHAT!"

Riku laughed, "I was joking. I wanted to give you a kiss first because I wanted to know your true feelings towards me, I couldn't tell if what you said on the recorder was a lie or not." he answered honestly. "And now that I know that you do like me the way I like you will you…" he took a breath and a light very small blush crawled over his cheeks, "will you go out with me?"

Roxas blinked for a moment and thought to himself for a moment. He grabbed the recorder and smirked, "sure but first we got to pay Sora back for tricking us."

Riku smirked also, "this is going to be fun. My cute." he stepped forward, "little" he stood in front of Roxas, "boyfriend." he kissed the top of Roxas' head.

Roxas frowned, "HEY! don't call me little!" he yelled up at Riku. 'and that wasn't where I wanted to be kissed.' he thought. He looked up at Riku and pouted as the other smiled, "Call me Roxy if you don't want to call me Roxas." his blush was still visible.

"Ok roxy," he grabbed his hand. "want to go pay back Sora now?"

Roxas held Riku's hand noticing how cold his hands were. "Sure," he replied.

Riku smiled and ran down the hill still holding Riku's hand.

They were together at last, all thanks to some crepes.

'Wait,' thought Riku. 'Roxas left his skateboard at the store and he needs to pay me back for buying him those crepes!' he looked at the blonde who was sleeping and holding his hand still on the train ride. Riku smiled and kissed the blondes forehead, 'He can pay me back by staying with me forever.'


End file.
